1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clamping structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved broken bulb removal tool permitting ease of grasping of a broken bulb within a socket to enhance its removal relative to the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light bulb changing apparatus is indicated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,996, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,695.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a scissor-like clamping structure arranged to grasp a broken bulb to ease its removal relative to its socket and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.